The Course Of True Love
by scribblechacha
Summary: '"You and I Bolly-keks, let's sort this bastard out." Alex smiled softly at him and wiped the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.'


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ashes to Ashes; if I did then it would be ruined for all of you.

**A/N: This weird idea came to me when I was filling out my profile page, again.... Look at question twenty-three to understand what I am on about. I should not have done this but I could not resist. **

* * *

Gene stretched in the booth that he occupied in Luigi's, his arm reached around his dining partner who happily accepted the manoeuvre. He looked over to the rest of CID who were staring at himself and the lovely person who sat next to him. It was a new experience for him, he had not known that he had felt this way until they were alone again for a few weeks ago, that is when it had begun for them, Gene and Viv, he had to say it did have a nice ring to it.

Viv, however, wished he could say the same; but another person was now the centre of his world. How would he be able to explain this to Gene and to the person he that could not keep his eyes off? He had not realised that he had sighed outwardly and now met Gene's enquiring eyes. "What's up Viv? You off with t' fairies?" He chuckled gently as he ran a smooth path along Viv's arm. When Viv's smile did not turn into a twinkle in his eye, Gene became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Gene." Viv, as hard as he tried could not muster any eye contact.

"Here you go Guv, Viv, two beers." The two men flinched at the sound of Ray's voice.

"Thanks Ray." Gene noticed that as Viv said this, the smile that appeared on his face was true, it was then he realised.

"Yes, thanks Raymondo." Gene grunted and watched as his Sergeant made his way back over to the CID table, he turned to face Viv. "You love him don't you?"

"I'm so sorry Gene," Viv choked into his beer mug. "I don't what it is, I'm sorry." With that, he quickly drained his beer and made a brisk exit from the trattoria, leaving a desolate Gene to stare solemnly into his mug.

- - -

The following morning Gene trudged his way into work with a hangover from hell; one Alex Drake, an officer whom he had grown to respect greatly since her transfer to Fenchurch East, greeted him in CID. One look at her face and he could tell that there was bad news. "I'm so sorry Gene. They've gone."

"Who've gone?" He growled whilst trying to remain composed after the previous night's events.

"Viv and Ray, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." She hugged his statue-like figure in her arms and he slowly succumbed to his raw emotions. "Come on Gene, let it all out." She rubbed his back soothingly until there were no more tears left for him to shed.

"Sorry Bolly-keks, you didn't need me getting you all wet, not like that anyway." He smiled shyly at her, not knowing what her reaction would be.

"Don't think about it Gene, you needed to let all that pent up grief out." She noticed his puzzled expression. "Yes, I know the grief for Viv was not pent up, I also mean for Sam, Super Mac, even Harry Woolf, you know people you've lost, gosh even your wife-" Gene flinched outwardly at this. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, but do you understand what I'm saying to you Gene? You should go home and get some rest; we can cope while you grieve in your own way." He took in her speech and nodded in agreement, he needed to get out for a while.

- - -

Alex watched powerless as Gene had an increasing amount of notches added to his bedpost, men and women alike. However, she and Gene were in for two great shocks. Firstly, they were to find out that Harry Woolf was in fact alive and well, to Gene's even greater shock, they had fallen in bed together; but Gene had to admit, it was good, very good, in fact, one of the best shags he had ever experienced. Questions had been asked only to receive cryptic answers, at which point Gene got thoroughly pissed off and finished his old boss off for good.

The next shock was more monumental for Alex that it was for Gene; for it was Martin Summers that Gene had moved onto, this lasted longer than the one-night stand had with Harry Woolf. It was a good few weeks before Gene introduced his new to Alex; although why he deemed it necessary to ask for her blessing was a mystery to him. Alex had screeched and wept to find this figure before her eyes, he was meant to be dead! For the first time in months the role was back to normal, Gene was comforting Alex, the exchange of glances was all that Summers needed to leave the room. "What's wrong with him Alex?" Gene pleaded with his eyes whilst trying in vain to soothe his hysterical DI.

"You killed the bastard. Don't you remember?" She noted his quizzical expression and continued through her heavy sobs. "He had me at gunpoint during the King Doug blag. You shot him, just before you ended up shooting me." Realisation became etched across Gene's features.

"You and I Bolly-keks, let's sort this bastard out." Alex smiled softly at him and wiped the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

"Let's go." She grabbed her gun and they bolted from CID. It did not take long to find Summers; he was loitering outside the station awaiting the return of Gene.

"Ah, Gene." He walked up to the person that he had never have thought in a million years would make him happy; he was pleasantly surprised at the way Gene made him feel.

"You bastard nonce." A swift jab to the stomach caused Summers to fall to his knees as Alex aimed her pistol at him.

"Eat lead scum!" Alex roared as she released the trigger with her finger. That was the last they ever encountered of the man they called Martin Summers.

- - -

Months had passed and it was now nearing the jolly season we call Christmas, Alex, Gene and Chris were slumped in CID with nothing to do except chat about nothing. Alex left to make the gang some lemon tea, leaving Gene and Chris alone. "Chris, can you help me?"

"Guv, you know I'm not a fairy, I have Shazza remember?"

"Not like that you stupid noncy perv." Chris shrunk under Gene's withering glare. "I mean Alex," He gestured towards the kitchen with a wayward hand. "I really like her."

"That's great Guv, liking each other is an important part of being a team."

"Are you really that thick?" Gene clouted his DC around the back of the head sharply. "I mean I _really like_ her." Realisation dawned on Chris' face and it split into a huge grin.

"That's brilliant Guv! Have you asked her out yet?"

"No you prat! God knows why but that's what I need your help with. How do I woo the lady?"

"Take her out the flicks Guv, buy her loads of chocolate, it'll work; trust me." With that, he vacated his chair to help Alex with the mugs and chanced a quick wink at his Guvnor.

- - -

Two years later, Alex and Gene had been at it like rabbits; they were now awaiting the birth of twin daughters; due, on their wedding anniversary, the fourteenth of February, with only weeks to go until the arrival the two nervous parents were pottering around the house in anticipation. "How're you doing Mrs Hunt?" Alex smiled warmly at him; they were still not used to the fact that they were married and now they had to throw two children into the mix.

"Very well thank you my lovely husband." With that, she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and they hugged each other like no tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N2: That is it! Please tell me what you thought, yep, it was pretty random xD but hopefully it has helped clear away some of the writer's block that is ravaging my mind on The Right Place To Be. TTFN see you sometime soon.**


End file.
